


Hair Dye

by bluebismuth



Series: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter Fics [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - GTA, Angst, M/M, i guess? there's teasing but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebismuth/pseuds/bluebismuth
Summary: Jeremy proposes an idea to Gavin. It doesn't go over as well as he would've thought.(taken from this list: https://bishunter.tumblr.com/post/166019862331/prompts-1-things-you-said-at-1-am-2-things)10: things you said that made me feel like shit





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> from my rtah sideblog bishunter! original link: https://bishunter.tumblr.com/post/166037292006/10-with-jerevin

Jeremy expected that the crew would be a little hard on him at first: he and his buddy Matt were new to the job, and he had caught on that playful teasing was common between the members. It shouldn’t have been a problem for him; he had thick skin, and even though Boston wasn’t the toughest city he could’ve grown up in, it still made him used to teasing between his friends.

He realized the line between teasing and taunting were far too blurry and far too easily crossed, intentional or not.

It had been a calmer morning, with Jack and Ryan making breakfast for the crew, Geoff and Matt were likely sleeping in, while Michael and Gavin tended to their own morning routines. Jeremy was left unsure of what to do–the only person he really knew was asleep, and he’d feel awful waking him up.

He eventually found himself in the open doorway of the bathroom. Gavin, who was preoccupied with bleaching some untouched hair, didn’t notice him at the entrance. As vain as Jeremy originally thought he was, the golden boy of the Fakes had grown on him. His unbridled optimism and curiosity was endearing, if nothing else.

Seeing him being so meticulous with this routine resurfaced the idea of Jeremy dying his hair, and his eyes lit up. If nothing else, Gavin would think it’d look a little silly while still egging him on. “So, Gav…”

He stiffened at the sound of Jeremy’s voice, but turned around with a smile on his face. _Of course he still has his sunglasses on,_ he thought. “Jeremy! What’s up?”

“I was thinking of dying my hair, yeah?” Gavin cocked his head, silently asking him to continue. “Probably something like a bright orange on the top and purple on the sides–”

Jeremy trailed off when he caught Gavin stifling a laugh. As much as he tried to hide it by covering his mouth with his fist, it didn’t help much. It stung a bit, but he always found the purple and orange combo of his heist outfit to be a little outlandish. “Are you kidding me?” Gavin interrupted his train of thought, “you’d look even more ridiculous than you do now! I thought you went to art school, Jeremy!”

He blinked, trying to process what had just been said to him. “I…I did, though…” This had to be a joke, right? Gavin wouldn’t intentionally hurt his feelings like that. He knew it was out there, but that’s what he liked about the combination.

“Doesn’t bloody look like it from what you’re planning.” He snorted again, but that was it. Jeremy had already turned away, unsure of where he wanted to hide. He decided on trailing back to his room, and by the time Gavin tried to reach out again, he was already out of sight.

_Maybe I have gotten in over my head._ Jeremy carded a hand through his hair. He’d already dyed it multiple times before, so it wasn’t as soft as it was before he’d even considered taking up crime. _I shouldn’t ruin it another time._

Even as Jack called to the rest of the crew that breakfast was done, he didn’t bother sitting up from his bed. The combination of his excitement about the idea mixed with _Gavin_ of all people calling his idea stupid stamped out any chance of Jeremy actually dying his hair orange and purple.

He knew full well he shouldn’t be upset as he was about this. If it was any other member, he would’ve laughed it off but still go through with the idea. So why the hell was Gavin the exception to the rule?!

_Maybe it was some sort of test to see how ‘soft’ I am,_ Jeremy thought. _That’s a thing, right? Trying to break me apart so I can come back stronger, or whatever._

The knock on his door startled him, but he tried not to let it show in his voice. A simple “I need to be alone for a bit” sent away the knocker, but his facade faded as a few tears fell down his cheeks.

_Who the hell starts crying over hair dye, anyway?_


End file.
